


Tickle

by autisticblueteam



Series: It Takes a University to Raise a Child - Extras [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Character, Autistic Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash has stubble. Caboose is ticklish. Tucker wonders what he's done to deserve this wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't even strictly for a prompt I just straight up couldn't resist writing this when I got the message that sparked it. It's set in the 'It Takes a University to Raise a Child' verse, as far as I'm imagining it.

“Mm, morning,” Wash mumbled, eyes not even open yet and his face buried in Caboose’s chest. Caboose’s warm fingers drawing patterns on the skin of his hip, just under his shirt, was the only reason he knew the human furnace was even awake.

A kiss graced his forehead, and he smiled at the familiar response, “Yes it is morning. Hello.”

“Hello,” He replied, adjusting his position so that he could press a kiss to Caboose’s cheek. He groaned a little at the effort it took to stretch, letting his head drop down onto his shoulder. With a yawn he scratched his jaw, the scratchy beginnings of stubble tickling his fingers and disturbing the quiet, before resting his hand on Caboose’s chest and sighing contentedly, “Sleep okay?”

“Yes,” Caboose said with a nod that shook him slightly, “Even though Tucker snores. Which is very annoying. But I love him so I will put up with it.”

Wash chuckled at that, stretching to give him another kiss on the cheek, “Good.”

He went to settle back into the same position as before, but stopped when he felt Caboose tense and heard him squeak. Tilting his head, he repeated the motion he’d just done−his jaw brushing against his neck−and got the same response.

An amused smirk spread across his face.

“That tickle, huh?” He asked, raising a brow. Caboose pouted, “That’s a yes if I ever saw one.”

“It does not! I am not ticklish. I am very not ticklish,” Caboose said, his pout now more stubborn than anything else. But Wash knew him better than that, and his smirk became a grin.

“Oh really? Then I suppose you this doesn’t tickle at all.”

He deliberately brushed his stubbly cheek against Caboose’s neck, and, to his credit, Caboose didn’t react immediately. But his pout did grow. And his face grew red. And then, inevitably, he squeaked and started to laugh.

“Gasp! Tickles! Wash! Waa _ash_!”

“I thought it didn’t tickle?” Wash said through a laugh, continuing his playful attack. Caboose’s laughter only got louder, and he started to toss about as he tried to squirm away. He made half-hearted attempts to push Wash, but pulled him closer more often than anything, burying his face more against his neck to try and stop him but instead giving him more power.

“ _Tickles!_ Wash it is tickling! I lied I am very very ticklish!”

“Oh I would never have guessed,” Wash said, attempting and failing to sound deadpan as another laugh escaped him at the way Caboose was squirming. _Somehow_ , by some kind of miracle, they hadn’t managed to wake Tucker with their ridiculous antics. So he figured that one more brush of his face against Caboose’s, a final hurrah before he let them settle and just laugh off the energy, was safe enough.

Except of course, he spoke too soon, because the second Caboose felt the tickly stubble against his face he squealed a laugh and kicked out−

−sending his knee directly into Tucker’s chest.

Tucker startled awake with a gasp and a grunt, jumping backwards with such a force that he nearly sent himself tumbling out of bed before Caboose’s arm around him pulled him back. He looked around with big eyes, brows furrowed, until his gaze landed on the equally wide eyed but _much_ more amused faces of his partners.

And then, with eloquence and poise, he asked:

“What the _fuck_?!”

And they couldn’t help it, they burst out laughing. Tucker, finding that this response gave him no hint of an answer to his question, huffed−though really, he was trying not to laugh himself just from the looks on their faces.

“Oh my god I’m so, so sorry,” Wash said, convincing not even himself as he struggled to even breathe through laughs, “I was just− Caboose was just− I’m _so sorry_.”

“…Tucker did it!”

That was the final straw, Tucker broke into laughs too, wheezing through being winded by the sudden attack. His head dropped against Caboose’s chest, and his body shook. Every time he tried to look up, to tell his datefriends off or at least give them a stern look, he just started to laugh more.

Cheeks hurting; skin flushed; and grins spread across their faces; it was almost five minutes before any of them had the composure to speak. Tucker raised his head first, reaching over to ruffle Wash’s hair.

“Geez, remind me why I agree to share a bed with you two again?”

“Because it’s cold as dicks in the other bedrooms,” Wash said, failing at deadpan a second time.

“And because you love us very much.”

Tucker snorted, kissing them both, “Well, neither of you are wrong.”


End file.
